Story of an origin
by Anisonicfan88
Summary: It's Silver's POV of what happened in his childhood with his parents, Shadow and Rouge


Story of an origin

My name is Silver the Hedgehog. I'm 14 years old. Do you ask yourself how this future I live in happened? Where did I come from? I'll answer all that.

I was born on the year 3192 in an abandoned place I called 'home', my mother was Rouge the Bat, or as I remember, I knew her for a very short time, my father his name is Shadow the Hedgehog. One day when my father came back from looking for food for me and my mother, a huge robot entered our house and grabbed him, he was known as E-123 Omega, better yet, one of my father's closest friends, he was trying to take him away from our side, but he was soon threatened that if he didn't cooperate he would harm his family, he said while I cried into my mother's chest, she tried her best to convince Omega of letting my father go, but he refused.

"No Rouge… let him take me" was the only thing he said.

"But Shadow… you can't leave me and Silver alone!" as she started to let tears come out.

"If I don't… it'll be even worse"

My father looked back at me and my mother and gave us a last kiss and 'good-bye', he told us he loved us with all this heart and that he'd be back one day safe and sound… those were the last words I heard from my father… and I never saw him again.

My mother cried, it was the only thing she could do, it would be hard to be a single parent looking after a newborn and trying to fight to survive. But somehow, she found the strength to look after me and learn how to live in these ruins of a city.

When I was 4 years old, she told me great stories about my father, how he stopped an entire army of black aliens, how he helped save the world from being blasted and how he almost died out there in space, I always enjoyed hearing about everything he did to save her and the world. Then she told me the day he proposed to her and when they got married.

But in every story, there's a knot, she told me that all this struggle to survive, endless misery and loss of hope started a few years before I was born, an evil demon of shadows called Mephiles wanted a powerful creature called Iblis, but he was sealed away, but he somehow broke the seal and fused with Iblis to transform into a great beast called Solaris, but now… it's destroyed, and it was thanks to my father, but it left us in ruins, it was that thing that caused all these deaths and miseries. It was awful the way all this happened, but what did have to do with my father? She soon told me the reason they took my father away from us, everything that was considered powerful, chaotic or beyond control was considered a threat, in some way they found out about him, the soldiers knew my father very well, but they started to lose trust in him years ago and sealed him a vessel in a different location, mother had been trying to find him, but had no luck, I really missed him though I didn't know him well.

She didn't continue to the fact that my stomach started to growl of hunger, she hated leaving me starving, when she couldn't find food, or when she found some, she always let me eat it but she'd only watch, though I always shared half of my food with her so she wouldn't be weak. She stood up and put me on the bed as she said calmly to stay here and that she'd be right back with some food. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and said she loved me with all her heart and so did my father where ever he was now.

I gave her a hug hoping she'd be back home safely, she stretched her long wings and soared through the air, I've always had the dream of flying like her, to see how it feels to have the wind through your fur, I saw her go farther and farther, I sat patiently on the bed thinking of what other activities we can do together when she gets back, but after that… she never came back.

I waited and waited, I looked down at the road to see if somehow she came walking home, but I didn't see her, then I looked at the sky again, it was really hard to see anything with a dark grey sky, I started to worry, then I realized that she wasn't coming back again, I started to cry of pure sadness, I was alone, for good, my father's sealed, my mother's gone and I didn't have anyone else.

I ran out the front door to see if I had any luck I could find her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I shouted for a very long time, but there was no answer.

But I couldn't give up, I kept searching for her, until, I didn't see that I arrived to the end of a cliff, I started to fall and screamed my lungs out with tears, I covered my eyes to avoid such a bad view, knowing that this was the end, but before I knew it, I stopped falling, I uncovered one of my eyes to see and I saw myself floating, but no one was there holding me… I was flying, I saw the glow coming from me and I started to go back up the cliff, I could fly, incredible, it was a dream come true and it also made it easier to go look for mother. I started to soar through the sky looking for mother. But no luck, she was gone…

Before I could go home alone, there was a really strange building on the other side of town, I've never seen it before, without thinking twice I went there, maybe mommy's there was the only thought on my head.

I got closer to the entrance but there were giant robots guarding the door, I had to come up with a distraction, so, I threw a rock at the upper window making them think something happened inside, the robots quickly ran to the place where the window broke, and I ran as fast as I could to the door, I pulled it open and got in, it was outstanding everything inside that building, there were computers, scanners, weapons, all sort of technical devices, but there was one that I thought I'd never see again… my father.

He was on a glowing light purple vessel asleep with cuffs on his wrist and ankles, it was him! It was really him, my father! I had to act quick and set him free, there were a lot of computers, I didn't know which to start with, I flew to each computer to see if some had something to help me out with, until I found one that had information on the vessel, I read the few words I could read and found how to deactivate the vessel, but it had a code to it, so I did the only thing a kid could do, click all the buttons until it malfunctions, as so it worked, the vessel was starting to vanish and it also activated the alarm of the building.

Soon, some men in uniforms saw me and started to take out their guns, my father soon fell to the ground unconscious, I had to get him out of there and quick, but I remembered all the thing mother told me about father, how he did all those things to save the rest, so now I had to save him, I concentrated all my power to my hands and let out a powerful psychic wave.

"LEAVE ME AND MY DADDY ALONE!" I yelled as everyone crashed to the ground.

With my powers I got my father and flew back home before they woke up. A few hours passed and father started to wake up after 4 years of being sealed on a powerful vessel, he looked at his surroundings and his eyes started to widen, he knew he was home.

"Daddy?"

He heard me calling him, he saw me and his eyes widened even more.

"S-S-Silver?... Silver?"

"Daddy!"

We gave each other a warm and tight hug, we were finally reunited after all these years, he was impressed when I told him that I rescued him from the vessel and that maybe they wouldn't look for him anymore. He was so happy seeing me again, but he soon noticed that someone was missing.

"…Where's your mother?"

I didn't answer him, but I only cried on his chest and he soon understood what happened.

"It's ok Silver; I'm here now you have me by your side. I'm sure your mother's in a better place now then here"

I just looked at him with a sad face but I soon turned it to a small smile, it was wonderful having a father with you, now it was just me and him, but it was ok, though I still missed mother and I still do.

Now you know what happened and how I got reunited with my father and how it all happened in my past, I'd love to say more, but father's calling.

END.


End file.
